


A little Warmth

by storiesforthevoid (orphan_account)



Series: The Stories of Endover [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Christmas Fluff, Fire Bender!Chan, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/storiesforthevoid
Summary: Fluffy Christmas adventures with Channie!





	A little Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a secret Santa gift on tumblr and it's very short. But I hope to continue the story of Endover in a series pretty soon. so keep your eyes out for more ;)

“Channie I’m cold!” you whined as you and Chan walked through the village, hand in hand. The village was beautiful this time of year. Dwarves giving out gifts to children, pixies putting on light displays, the smell of gingerbread wafting through the air and of course, the odd goblin was getting distracted by a particularly shiny light display.

But by far your favourite thing about winter in Endover was your boyfriend, Bang Chan’s, powers. He was a fire bender of sorts, but you always forgot the actual word for it. Pyro - something. Not only did it come in handy for lighting cosy fires and helping out Minho at the blacksmith shop, but also helped in warming cold hands (and sometimes other parts of the body ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ °). You loved the fact that you had a literal human hot water bottle in your hands, free to turn on at any point in time.

“So now that my baby girl's hands are warm, where are we to next on our little Christmas Adventure?” he asked with a squeeze of your hand.

“Well if knowing you for as long as I have can tell me something, it’s that your feet will probably end up following your nose and your stomach AND your seemingly endless appetite before it even considers what your brain is thinking. So with that in mind, I say we get this bread! Gingerbread of course.” You and Chan’s relationship was seemingly built on food considering you met while both trying to steal a batch of fresh scones from the baker and then continued to go on strictly food-related adventures (dates are so mainstream and formal you know?).

“Sounds good to me baby girl.” And with that, you headed towards the bakers, with a warm hand and heart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ah, Y/N and Chan, My two favourite and customers.” The baker invited you in with a smile and got making your usual drinks orders. You two had been asked to work there many a time as Chan was very busy with his studies as a warlock’s apprentice and to be honest, you were just there for the food.

Your drinks arrived and you both had a very in-depth conversation about how much more useful goblins could be if they simply confined themselves to a shiny things free village. Another part of you and Chan’s relationship was the bizarre conversations and topics you two would spend hours discussing.

“OK but like seriously this is serious business, you should get Felix to bring it up with his dad. We could be improving the economy here Channie!” You stared at him, very seriously, until you both burst out laughing.

“Can you imagine Felix going up to the king and telling him to ban goblins from contact with ‘shiny things’ to improve Endover’s economy. I think King Ustis would kill him!”  
“That’s very true. Oh my gods, can you imagine the look on his face, I can see the smoke coming out his ears already!”

“Ok ok. I think people are staring we should go Y/N” you guys swiftly paid for your drinks and gingerbread and left the bakery faster than you ever had. “Let’s go home, I can light a fire and we can spend the rest of Christmas cuddling” Chan wrapped his arms around your shoulders to warm you up.

“Sounds perfect Chan”.


End file.
